


Heated Exchanges

by HannaM



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Past Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold, Past Geralt/Yennefer, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: Yen shrugged, pulling off her gloves. “The first room they offered was completely unacceptable. You and I have both slept in actual palaces, there’s no reason to settle for one creaky little bed and a view of the trash heap.”“Uh… Yen?” Triss had pushed aside the curtains into the bedchamber. “I don’t know if you’ve realized it yet, but there’s still only one bed.”
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Heated Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isilloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/gifts).



“I can’t believe you got them to give us the royal suite!” Triss didn’t bother keeping the admiration out of her voice, though she would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little worried that their hosts hated them now. “This is… incredible.”

They were in a lodging house in Kovir, not far from Lan Exeter. The rooms Yen had argued their way into were lavishly appointed, if a little run-down, with green velvet drapes between chambers. 

Yen shrugged, pulling off her gloves. “The first room they offered was completely unacceptable. You and I have both slept in actual palaces, there’s no reason to settle for one creaky little bed and a view of the trash heap.”

“Uh… Yen?” Triss had pushed aside the curtains into the bedchamber. “I don’t know if you’ve realized it yet, but there’s still only one bed.”

“Is there?” Yen joined her, glancing around the room. “Well, at least it’s enormous. I don’t think we can do much better tonight, unfortunately.”

Triss raised her eyebrows, putting her hands on her hips. “I was under the impression you’d rather throw an entire bed out the window than sleep where I’d slept.”

“Sleeping,” Yen retorted, “was never the issue.”

Triss swallowed, that old familiar guilty twinge making itself known in her stomach. “Yen… we never really talked about-“

“And we’re not going to,” Yen said shortly, turning away. 

“Oh, really? So we’re just going to wait until you feel like throwing it in my face during a fight?” 

That made Yen turn around, obviously startled that Triss had decided to throw the first punch, metaphorically speaking. “No,” she said tightly, crossing her arms, “because it’s not worth fighting about anymore. He’s no longer in love with either of us.” 

Triss fell silent, feeling ashamed and somewhat perplexed. “It’s not… necessarily the end for you two, is it, though? It wouldn’t be the first time you and Geralt split up and then got back together.”

“Trust me,” Yen said grimly, “this time it’s _unquestionably_ the end.”

Triss didn’t press for details. 

It wasn’t Triss’s usual habit to wear clothes to bed, but under the current circumstances, she couldn’t help feeling she had to slip on something. Of course, the moment she fished out a loose silk robe and sash, Triss turned to find Yennefer down to her undergarments, which she was also in the process of stripping off. 

Triss immediately turned away, face burning. It was not exactly a _secret_ that Triss found her best friend attractive. It was just another one of those things that she and Yen were never going to talk about, particularly after a certain night in Ellander long since passed. 

Which made Yen’s choice to sleep in the nude _here_ , when they were _sharing a bed_ , far more awkward than it might have been otherwise. 

Unless... Yen was doing this deliberately.

“Honestly, Triss, don’t act as though you have anything I haven’t seen before,” Yen said briskly.

So Triss reluctantly shed her robe and got into bed beside Yen, who turned and brushed her own hair to the side to expose the back of her neck to Triss. 

“Help me with my necklace.”

Triss raised her eyebrows, more certain than ever that Yen was up to something. Nevertheless, she reached for the ribbon at the nape of Yen’s neck, tied and secured with magic so it wouldn’t come loose. There was a moment of resistance as Triss tugged deliberately at it, and then it unwound smoothly, the necklace dropping out of sight, no doubt into Yen’s waiting hand. 

Yen turned and smiled at Triss. “Thank you.”

And, just as Triss was opening her mouth to demand an explanation, Yen slid closer, her hand curling around Triss’s neck, and Triss’s thoughts scattered as her cheeks heated. 

“I hear this place gets frightfully cold at night. It would be terribly stupid to shiver on opposite sides of the bed as the fire dies, don’t you think?”

Triss swallowed, searching Yen’s violet eyes for some sign that this was a cruel jest, and found none. “I guess you really have forgiven me,” she said weakly, laughing. 

“On one condition.” In one swift motion, Yen pushed Triss onto her back on the bed, leaning in as Triss’s breath caught. “You give me at least as good a night as you ever gave Geralt.”

“Deal,” Triss breathed, and kissed her. 

It wasn’t a gentle, tentative touching of lips either. Yen kissed back like she was trying to win an argument, and when Triss surged up and tried to flip their positions, Yen shoved her back down and pinned her hands over her head, breaking out of the kiss long enough to pant, “Don’t even think about trying to overpower me, Triss.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Triss said innocently, grinning up at Yen. 

“You little liar.” A faint smile tugged at Yen’s slightly swollen mouth, as did, in the next moment, Triss’s teeth. 

“I like to keep things interesting,” Triss returned, kissing Yen’s jaw. “So you’d better not hold back with me either.”

“I wasn’t planning to.” Yen released one of Triss’s wrists long enough to stroke the side of Triss’s face. “If you can handle it, that is.”

Triss laughed. “Is that a challenge? I accept.”

“Well, then.” Yen’s smile widened, her other hand trailing up Triss’s arm. “This is going to be a long night.”


End file.
